fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo High School/Welcome to Nintendo High/Transcript
episode starts with Jason playing New Super Mario Bros. U while Brad plays Kirby's Return to Dreamland. They both pause, while Jason takes his 3DS and plays Pokémon X, Brad takes out his DS and plays Kirby Canvas Curse Brad: It would be so awesome to be a video game character. Jason: You can say that again. Brad: It would be so awesome to be a video game character. Jason: Hey, what's this bottle? picks up a bottle with a light in it Brad: I don't know. opens the bottle, and a fairy flies out Fairy: Thank you for setting me free! As a reward, you get one wish! Jason: Aren't we supposed to get 3 wishes? Fairy: Yes, but I do it differently. Brad: Can we wish for 3 wishes? Fairy: No. Jason: Can we bribe you? Fairy: No! Now make your wish before lunch. I packed a PB&J sandwich! & Brad look at each other and nod Jason & Brad: WE WISH THAT WE COULD GO TO NINTENDO HIGH SCHOOL! Fairy: So, you don't want to wish for a PB&J sandwich? Brad: If you give us 3 wishes we will. Fairy: To Nintendo High School! Fairy waves her wand and the two boys appear outside of Nintendo High School. They can see Mario, Ness, Luigi, Zelda, Donkey Kong, Lucario, and Tom Nook Brad: This is amazing! Jason: It's what I've always dreamed of! Brad: It's Mario! I'm gonna go get his autograph! tries to run, but Jason stops him Jason: You can't ask Mario for his autograph! Brad: You're right. He can barely hold a Baby Yoshi. does a facepalm Jason: That's not why! They don't know that they're famous yet! If you ask for his autograph, then he might get suspisious. Brad: You're right. bell rings Jason: Our first class at Nintendo High starts in 3 glorious minutes! Fairy reappears Fairy: No, you only get 1. and Brad look at her with a "seriously" face. The fairy disappears Narrator: One minute later. and Brad walk into Science class. They see Marth, Yoshi, Oshawott, Mr. Game & Watch, Shulk, Lucas, and Link Science Teacher: Hello there. I'm Miss. Booslirflirgin, but you can call me Miss. B. Brad whisper: Good thing. Miss B.: Now, for our first class, let's mix a bunch of chemicals together and see what happens! raises his hand Miss B.: Yes, Jason? Jason: Isn't that dangerous?! Miss B.: Not when you have 99 lives! And if you run out, I have a supply cabinet filled with 100,000,000,000 1-Ups! picks up a Black liquid and a brown liquid and mixes them together. It creates an explosion Miss B.: Don't worry! You all have 98 lives left. Narrator: 97 lives later. picks up a red liquid Miss B.: Please don't mix it with anything else! Brad: Ok. pours it in his mouth. He grows Jason: Hmm, I was certain that that would cause another- outside of the door is shown. An explosion is heard Miss B.: Don't worry class! That's just another science class doing the same thing as us. Brad: That, or my stomach exploded. takes out a sandwich and shoves it down his throat Brad: Nope, we're good. school bell rings Jason: Man, that was the best science class ever! Brad: Yeah! I made 98 explosions and no one died! Mac passes behind them looking confused Jason: Yeah! This school is awesome! Brad: No homework! Jason: No boring work! Both: AND NO BULLIES! walk into their Social Studies class and see Bowser, King Dedede, Koopa Troopa, Ganondorf, Ridley, Mewtwo, Kamek, and Porky Minch. Jason [whispers: Oh yeah, villains. bell rings and a snake like teacher slithers in Snake: Hello there sssssssstudents! I am Misssssster Ssssssnake, but you can call me Mr. Sssssss! stands up and raises his hand Brad: Mr. S! Mr. Snake: No, it's Mr. Sssssss, with 7 S's. Brad: Anyway, did you go to this school? Mr. Snake: Yessssss. I graduated and wassssss in a video game for the Game w/o Watch. Brad: Who was the villain you had to defeat. Mr. Snake: You don't get it. I wassssss the villain. gulps hard and sits down Mr. Snake: Now today we will be reenacting the Gaming War, only that the bad guyssssssssss win. There are two good guyssssssssss. Jasssssson and Brad are the good guyssssss, while the ressssst of you are bad. Begin! villains charge at Jason & Brad, but they duck and run to Mr. Snake's desk Jason: May we go to the bathroom, please! Mr. Snake: You both have to go at the sssssssame time? Brad: Yeah... Mr. Snake: Very well. You may go to the resssssstroom. Both: Thank you! both run out the door and head to the bathroom Jason: That was close! Brad: If we're going to survive History, then we'll have to make history. Dee does a rim shot. Jason and Brad look at him weirdly Bandana Dee: What? 4 years of drum lessons have to pay off somehow. Dee walks out of the bathroom Brad: Maybe we can use this make-up to make us look tougher! Then we'll be tougher. Jason: That makes no sense, but it's the best we've got. Hey, who left this make-up in here anyway? Boy is shown walking in the hallway, but his mask starts wearing off. He reaches into his pocket Inkling Boy: Hey! Where'd my black make-up go? scene cuts to the Social Studies room, and Jason & Brad walk in like thugs. They have fake tattoos, fake masks, and fake angry eyebrows. Jason Toughly: Yeah! We're back! Brad: Hey, where is everyone? Mr. Snake: The classsss got tired of waiting for you, so they made sssssssculptures of you too and ssssssmashed them! I dissssssmissssssed everyone 5 minutessssss early ssssssssso I could play my game. Jason Sadly: Let's go back to the bathroom and wash this off. walk into the hallway. They bump into the Inkling Boy Inkling Boy: Hey, have you seen my black make-up? hands it to him Inkling Boy: Thanks! two boys walk off screen. Inkling Boy puts his finger into the bottle Inkling Boy: Aw, it's empty! scene cuts to the gym with R.O.B., the Ice Climbers, Balloon Fighter, Ness, Pikachu, Tom Nook, Kirby, and Meta Knight Gym Teacher: HI! I'M MR. JOMONE! Jason: But we can call you Mr. J! I know the drill. Mr. Jomone: THE LAST PERSON THAT CALLED ME MR. J HAD THEIR ARMS PULLED OFF! points to Goomba crying on the bench Jason Scared: Understood. Mr. Jomone: NOW TODAY, WE WILL BE RUNNING 6 LAPS AROUND THE TRACK! Brad: Six laps?! Do we get a Super Star or something? Mr. Jomone: I DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT IS, BUT I KNOW YOU'RE NOT GETTING IT! R.O.B. MAY GO! slowly heads for the track. He starts getting slightly faster, but is still pretty slow Mr. Jomone: NANA AND POPO. Ice Climbers run to the track Mr. Jomone: THE GUY WITH THE BALLOONS! Fighter runs to the track Mr. Jomone: NESS! also runs to the track Mr. Jomone: JASON & BRAD! both start running to the track, but the camera follows them Brad: Alright, in order to have a good video game, we need to run these 6 laps fast. Jason Panting: But you know that running one lap takes me 10 minutes. Mr. Jomone the distance: PIKACHU! Brad: Relax! We're in the Video Game world. Our abilities are probably enhanced! slows down, trying to catch his breath. Mr. Jomone the distance: TOM NOOK! Brad: Ugh! You'll never keep up with me! Here, take this! boys are still running Jason: What is it? Mr. Jomone the distance HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM! NO ONE LEAVES UNTIL I COME BACK! Brad: It's some kind of Super Speed orb. Tom Nook sold it to me before school. You go faster than you normally would, and it'll feel like you're walking. Jason: But Tom Nook is a trickster! Are you sure it works? Brad: Yeah! I bought two and ate one. It's working well! Jason: Alright. [Jason eats the orb. His pupils become green for 5 seconds, then return to normal Jason: Wow! I feel faster! Let's go! both pass up R.O.B. R.O.B.: Six laps will happen in no time. keep running and see Balloon Fighter. They keep up with him, until his balloons inflate and he flies backwards, going behind R.O.B. R.O.B.: Ha. Ha. Ha. [Balloon Fighter looks annoyed, so he gets up, and walks right past R.O.B. He then starts flying R.O.B.: Aw. & Tom Nook pass up R.O.B. R.O.B.: AW! and Brad make it up to the Ice Climbers. Nana slows down, asking Popo to wait. He then stand still for a while. Jason and Brad obviously passed them. is shown using PK Thunder Ness: PK THUNDER! launches forward & Brad pass him Ness Sadly: PK Aw. Mr. Jomone the distance: ALRIGHT! I'M BACK! KIRBY MAY GO! Brad: Yes! We're in the lead! notices a rock Jason: Watch out! notices too late and trips. Duck Hunt Dog emerges from a bush and starts laughing Brad: Grr! grabs the rock and throws it at Duck Hunt Dog, causing him to fall Duck Hunt Dog: Hey, don't throw that at me, throw it at the ducks! Brad: What ducks?! Duck Hunt Dog:... Good point. sinks into the bush is shown passing everyone but Jason & Brad Mr. Jomone Loudly: META KNIGHT! Knight starts flying across the track. When he gets to R.O.B., he sticks his sword into him, causing him to blow up Kirby: Yikes! Knight reaches Tom Nook and Pikachu. He tickles Pikachu, causing him to electrocute Tom Nook. Meta Knight then throws him into a tree with a hawk. Pikachu gets attacked Jason: What the?! Brad: Oh man! Meta Knight looks angry! Knight flies up and reaches Balloon Fighter. He uses his sword to pop his balloons, causing him to fall. Kirby: Oh no! Knight reaches the Ice Climbers Meta Knight: So! You like being warm, giving that you're wearing parkas in September?! Popo: Uh... yeah... Knight takes out a bucket of ice water and pours it on them, freezing them Brad: What an ironic twist. Jason: Shut up and run! Knight reaches Ness while he's using PK Thunder. Meta Knight destroys the Thunder part, so Ness falls Kirby: Oh no! reaches Jason & Brad Brad: What's up with Meta Knight?! stop running Kirby: He's mad at me for beating him in this math game we played. Jason: Don't stop to talk! Run while you talk! Knight is very close! Jason & Brad keep running, while Kirby stops Jason: Dude, come on! Kirby: No! It's me he wants! Knight homes in on Kirby. He is about to strike him when Kirby eats him. Jason & Brad's eyes are replaced by two small black dots. Brad: That was amazing! Jason: Now, let's finish those six laps! as they are about to start running, King Dedede pops out from a bush and hits them all with his hammer scene cuts to the Nurse's outside office, with R.O.B. in pieces, Tom Nook very burnt, Pikachu scratched badly, the Ice Climbers still frozen, Balloon Fighter has a lot of bad bruises and has three missing teeth, and Ness is banged up a lot. Jason, Brad, and Kirby are all very squished. [The nurse with a face mask comes into the office Nurse: Jason, Brad, and Kirby, come with me into the Nurse's office. scene cuts to her office. She takes off her face mask, revealing that she's Nurse Peach Nurse Peach: Alright guys! Kirby, you have no bones so you should be back to normal in about... returns to normal Nurse Peach: Right now. You're fine, just head to your next class. As for you, Jason and Brad, you guys have bones, and you broke about 42 of them. Luckily, I have a machine that can fix them all by the end of the day. Brad: So, we'll miss the rest of our classes? Nurse Peach: Yes. & Brad try to high five each other, but hurt themselves in the process. Nurse Peach: Now let me take care of the other patients, and then I'll start the machine. Narrator: 5 periods later. and Brad are in the hallways Jason: Man, I feel as good as new! Brad: Yeah! Why doesn't Earth have that machine? Jason: Anyway, let's join a club! Hmm maybe Anger Management. Brad: I CAN CONTROL MY ANGER... Yeah, lets join. open the door, and see Resseti Brad: Hey, where's the teacher? Resseti: THERE IS NO TEACHER! Jason: Ok. Captain Falcon: Is this Anger Management? Resetti: YES! Captain Falcon: Cool! Come in guys! Falcon runs in, followed by Samus, Charizard, Fox McCloud, and Shulk. They all start fighting. Jason and Brad close the door. Jason: Let's not join that club! Brad: Yeah, ok! comes running down the hallway Jason: Oh hey Kirby, what's up?! Kirby: Run! I'll explain! start running Brad: So, what's happening?! Kirby: Meta Knight's chasing me again! Jason: How?! You ate him! Kirby: Well, when I left the area, he respawned. Jason his breath: Stupid video game logic. Brad: Why are we running?! Kirby: Because he's mad at you guys, too! Jason: Aw, man! Knight catches up Meta Knight: I'm gonna get you! Knight swoops down and tries to hit them, but misses Meta Knight: Darn! tries again, but still fails Kirby: HA HA! Knight returns to the top Jason: Man, how long is this hallway? Brad: Corner! turn the corner, and Meta Knight does too. Sadly, there is a sign that Meta Knight hits into, causing him to be knocked out Kirby: Yes! We won! throw their fists in the air in victory, but Mr. Snake comes and see that Meta Knight is unconscious and they have their fists up Mr. Snake: Principal'ssssssssss Office! Jason: But we didn't- Mr. Snake: PRINCIPAL'SSSSSSSSSS OFFICE! scene cuts to the principal's office, with the principal facing the wall Principal: Now, I know I'm ready for you, but... turns around, revealing his face Principal Reggie: IS YOUR BODY REGGIE?!?! episode ends Category:Episodes Category:Kirby (series) Category:Meta Knight Category:Transcript Category:Nintendo High School